Well, This is New
by Lady Arachne
Summary: Sure, she read the manga and watched a few episodes, but she's not all googoo gaga over it. So imagine her surprise when she's in the world every Narufans have ever dreamt of. It's a good thing she isn't a fangirl, or she would have done something stupid. (haitus, being edited)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or anything that you may recognize. But I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Warnings:** Not much, just some languages and some violence. Mentions of malexmale, but nothing too in depth. If none of this is your cup of tea, I suggest you leave. Flames will be broken down to make the story a little better.

**Author's Note:** *sighs* Hello all! Yeah, I said 'Ninja Problems' would be the first story I will put my complete focus on, but the plot-bunnies for this story just barged into my head and demanded that I write this. So...yeah. I am putting my complete focus into this story, nothing else!

Enjoy! *cues spider-teller*

-Prologue-

**XoXoX- Destiny's Pov -XoXoX**

If someone were to tell me a few weeks ago that I would somehow go to sleep in my bed and wake up in the forest, I would have watched my back and kept a close eye on him/her.

If someone were to tell me that when I woke up in said forest and be in a cat's body, I would have stared at the person as if they were insane and constantly watched them.

If someone were to tell me that I would wake up in a cat's body in a forest, and that forest surrounded a village called Konoha, I would have sent my elite members and interrogated the person for more information.

Sadly, no one told me any of this. So imagine my surprise that it all happened.

**XoXoX- Page Break, Destiny's Pov -XoXoX**

I growled as I looked out from my shelter in a tree trunk as it rained cats and dogs out there. Oh yes, it is every fangirl's dream to end up in the Naruto World. How do I know I'm there? I shifted my gaze toward huge gates that are familiar to all and every Narutards.

I sneezed and shook my head and looked up in surprise as a drop of water landed on my little pink nose. _Great, that's just what I need_, I thought dryly as I shifted backwards until I was away from the hole on the trunk that suddenly appeared.

Every fangirl's dream, it's a shame I'm not a fangirl.

-End chapter-

**Author's Note:** It's short, but this was merely for putting the story in the mood. Next chapter will be longer!

Until next chapter, cya! *waves*


	2. Chapter 1: Peaceful my ass

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or anything that you may recognize. But I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Warnings:** Nothing much, just some language and some violence. Some mention of malexmale pairings, but nothing too in depth. If this isn't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave. Flames will be broken down and used to make the story a little better.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 1 of 'Well, this is new'~! I decided to update two chapters at once since last chapter was so short.

Enjoy! *cues spider-teller*

-Chapter 1: Peaceful my ass-

**XoXoX- Destiny's Pov -XoXoX**

I woke up with a start as something shoved my log -yes, my log- from its resting position on the ground and down a small hill until it crashed into a tree. I yowled loudly and scrambled out of it and glared at whoever dare disturbed my sleep.

_On second thought_, I chuckled nervously as I backed away from the huge tiger. _I think I'll go for a walk_, I swiftly turned around and high tailed it out of the clearing and toward the gates.

As I was running, I looked back and sighed in relief as the tiger merely looked at me before turning around to continue its way. I smirked and turned around, only to bump into a leg that definitely belonged to a human.

I backed up and shook my head, and looked up into the suspicious eyes of one of those chuunin ninja's that always seemed to guard the gate. I tilted my head and blinked as the man glared down at me.

"What?" I hissed, glaring at the man that seemed angry to see me. Which I don't know why, I don't even know him.

Hmm, it could be that I looked like a monster. My fur was caked in mud, twigs, and leaves. Hell, I'm surprised I didn't scare myself when I looked into that puddle yesterday.

"Isharu, calm down. It's just a stray." A man drawled from his relaxed place near the gates.

_If one of my members acted like that, they would have been sent back to training school. No questions asked_, I rolled my eyes at the two and walked right past them and into the village. On second thought, I turned my head back and flicked my tail up before sauntering on.

This village seemed peaceful, relaxing even. I smiled slightly as I twisted my head back and forth, left and right, and up and down. Even if I'm not a big fan of the anime, doesn't mean that I think the village is ugly or anything like that.

It was quite beautiful, especially in the morning. The birds were chirping, it was a cool day after yesterday's storm, and everything was just so _quiet_. _Just how I like my mornings._, I purred.

**XoXoX- Time Skip, Destiny's Pov -XoXoX**

I changed my mind! I growled as a hideous pink thing kept trying to put me into an outfit that creepily reminded me of that Uchiha kid.

_I am a leader, not a dress up toy!_, I growled and swiped my claws at her hands and smirked in satisfaction as she yelped in slight pain. This was my cue to escape.

I jumped out of the opened window and landed on all four on the ground below. I smirked back up at the window and continued on my way with my head and tail held up in the pride I managed to save.

Even if the pink monster tried to dress me up, she gave me a bath and fed me. So she will live for now, if she stays out of my way.

**XoXoX- A little while later, Destiny's Pov -XoXoX**

I purred deeply as I relaxed in the afternoon sun and thought that this was nice, really nice.

"OUCH!" I screamed and jumped onto the person who stepped on my tail and scratched at their face.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" The person yelped and tried to pry me off of his face, but I wasn't letting go.

"I have had it with this damn village!" I screamed as I fell into the person's shirt and started clawing the body in front of me. "I had a pink thing trying to dress me up, two annoying green freaks trying to 'help' me home, and now someone stepped on my tell!" I shouted and hissed as I continued my assault.

I ignored the cry of pain and everything else as I continued my attack, everyone I knew did say I had a violent temper when either upset or angry.

And as I continued to ignore everything around me, it came to a surprise as I was yanked out of the boy's -went into his pants while attacking, he was lucky I was kind enough not to attack _there_- and held in front of an annoyed face that had a scar across his nose.

_Time to put on my move_, I blinked slowly up at the man and as I opened them, they were big dark brown eyes staring up at him in a piteous fashion as I curled into a small ball and held up my injured tail in front of his face.

The man's face looked at me and then my tail before softening as he noticed why I attacked the boy.

"Naruto, you really should watch where you're going." The man sighed and cuddled me to his chest and scratched a spot behind my left ear that had me turning into a pile of purring goo.

"Me! That, that _thing_ attacked _me_!" The boy, now known as Naruto, shouted and glared sky blue eyes at me. I glared back and couldn't help but notice that he has bright blonde hair.

"Well, you _stepped_ on me!" I shouted back, which came out as one deep hiss.

"Naruto, you stepped on..." He trailed off and I felt something settled into my stomach.

"Sorry, little one." He said sheepishly and lifted me up at eye level. His eyes flickered down and he placed me back into his arms. "Naruto, you stepped on her tail! Of course she would have attacked you!" The man shook his head, but all I could do was stare into space as I realized where he had looked earlier.

_I just got my privates checked out, how embarrassing_, I groaned and buried my head into the crook of his arm as he carried me to where ever these two were going.

-End chapter-

**Author's Note:** Well, there's chapter 1! It was longer then last chapter and I guess that's good! *grins* For all of you who wants to know of the pairing, there is none. Or...I haven't thought of one yet. I'm leaning towards no pairings, but I can't just leave a story without one, so I'm still deciding. *smirks*

Until next chapter, cya! *waves*


	3. Chapter 2: New name? New home?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or anything that you may recognize. But I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Warnings:** Not much, some language and some violence. Some mention of malexmale, but nothing too in depth. If this isn't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave. Flames will be broken down and used to make the story better.

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 2 of 'Well, this is new'! And I must say I am happy that I got three reviews and two favs already~! Thanks you guys~!

Enjoy! *cues spider-teller*

-Chapter 2: New name? New home?-

**XoXoX- Iruka's Pov -XoXoX**

Today has been an ordinary day, besides getting a cat and now watching as said cat walked around the classroom as if it had seen everyone before.

Which could be true, since the reaction she got out from seeing Sakura-san when she entered the room to hand me some documents that I was expecting from the Hogake. Once she looked at the pink haired teen, her eyes had widened and she swiftly turned around and ran to the other side of the room. Even from there, she kept an eye on the teen until she left.

A strange behavior for a cat, but to be honest, I've never owned a cat before.

**XoXoX- Destiny's Pov -XoXoX**

_So, this is what it's like to be in a ninja school._, I thought curiously as I sat on Iruka's -found out his name earlier- desk and gazed around the room. It was strange, really, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that these are no longer anime characters, but real people now.

_I wonder if I'll show up on the anime_, now that thought interested me. One of my closest friends is a Narutard, maybe when he's seen an episode and notices me they'll find a way to get me back home?

I snorted, ignoring the look Iruka and half the class sent me, and continued on with my thinking. Why would I show up on the anime in the 'real' world. Real world. Maybe I should call it, My World. It does make a lot of sense and will avoid conflict should it comes to light that I'm a sixteen year old girl in a cat's body.

This way, they won't know they're in an anime and that I'm from another world. Yeah, that makes sense!

_I wonder if the other anime and movies have their own worlds_, I blinked at that thought and yawned widely as I settled down on the desk under the sunlight. The other anime and movies having their own worlds? That's possible when I think about it.

My whiskers twitched in excitement at the thought of going to _my_ favorite shows. I purred at the thought of meeting all my favorite characters and what I could do with them.

_No_, a voice hissed inside my head. Who's that? Oh, yeah. My conscious. How could I forget about him. Yes, him. My conscious is a him, don't judge me!

Anyways, he's right. I can't turn into one of those fangirls who comes into their favorite anime and makes a fool out of themselves by acting wild and crazy! I like those kind of fanfics, since they bring a smile to my face whenever they do something stupid, but I usually stop reading when they suddenly get paired with their favorite character too quickly.

I don't see the point in dating someone with the possibility that you'll probably be split apart and never see them in person ever again. Those kind of stories make me shake my head in shame at the thought of those girls being split apart from their 'love' and never see them again, until an insane sequel where the ones they dated comes to their world or vice versa, bringing some people with them.

_Yet, they will have to go back_, I thought and gave a big yawn as Mr. Sandman decided that I needed a nap today.

Who knows, maybe this will be a good experience. I've always said I needed a break, why not take this as one? My whiskers twitched as if agreeing with me and with this thought in my mind, I went to sleep as a start of my first ever vacation.

**XoXoX- Page Break, Destiny's Pov -XoXoX**

It was a little while later when I woke up to find myself on the counter of some shop. I blinked my eyes, looking around bearily as I stretched and gave a jaw-breaking yawn and sighed with the shake of my head.

Sitting up I realized I was in the ramen shop Naruto always visited when hungry. My tail swished lightly behind me as I looked outside and noticed that the sun was already starting to set, I must have been really tired to have slept that long.

"-and then Sakura-chan got really angry for some reason and _BAM_, I was flying across the roofs holding my head in pain. She really hits hard!" My whiskers twitched in annoyance as the blonde haired idiot laughed at something so foolish.

_How can he let her hit him?_, I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore the fool as long as he doesn't do anything to me. My tail still throbbed a little.

"Oi! Iruka, I'm starving, aren't you supposed to be my caretaker?" I asked as I padded over to the friendly man and sat near his arm to paw at it. Iruka stopped laughing and smiled down at me with warm brown eyes.

"Are you hungry?" He scratched under my chin and I purred in response, my tail wagged twice before curling around my front paws. "One beef ramen, please?" Iruka asked the chef, Ichiraku, who nodded and looked down at me.

A few minutes later, I had a small steaming bowl of ramen in front of me. I purred as a delicious smell entered my nose and I saw little shrimps and pieces of salmon floating in the bowl.

"Added some fishes for the little fellow." I hissed at him, my fur puffing up slightly. He blinked and then chuckled, "Sorry, little lady." I nodded curtly at him and dived into my ramen, being mindful of the slightly hot juice.

_Oh my god this is good~!_, I purred deeply as I ate away at this food that was gifted from God. Yes, it was that good. No wonder Naruto always ate here!

"Haha, looks like you've got a cat-fan." Iruka laughed as he watched his little one eating like a starved man.

Ichiraku laughed, "Even cats like my ramen, I'll take that as a compliment." He shook his head and turned back around to make more ramen for his number one costumer.

I wasn't really listening or paying attention to those around me, so it came as a surprise -again- when a loud thump sounded beside my head, which caused me to growl lightly and curl my tail around the bowl as if to protect it from certain danger.

"Hello, everyone!" My eyes widened as I realized who it was that sat down. Sakura Haruno. I closed my eyes in horror and they snapped open when I realized what I had just done.

_I am _not_ going to let some pink haired GIRL, scare me into submission!_, I growled lowly and continued eating my delicious meal. _If she even so much as touches me, she'll meet my claws in her EYES!_, I kitty-smirked and lapped at the juices now that I've eaten all the noodles.

"Good evening, Sakura-san." Iruka smiled warmly at the pink haired kunoichi, a hand idly scratched behind my left ear that threatened to make me collasped into my bowl of heaven and purr like there's no tomorrow.

"Hello, Sakura-chan~!" Naruto crowed happily, noodles hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"Naruto! Swallow before you speak!" Sakura hissed and bopped him slightly hard on the head.

Naruto nodded and swallowed before grinning at his crush, "Sorry!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, a blush taking on lightly on his cheeks.

I rolled my eyes and continued with my quest of drinking every last drop of juice in this bowl.

My eyes snapped opened -I hadn't even realized I had closed them- when a loud squeal penetrated the stand and I was snatched up and squashed into a semi-flat chest. "Oh, it's you~! Why'd you run away~!" Sakura cooed and rubbed her cheek against the side of my head.

Iruka chuckled and Naruto eyes widened as he noticed something in my eyes, "Uh, S-Sakura-chan. I think you should let her go." Naruto held up his hands when Sakura sent a glare at him.

"Oh, shut up! I can hug the cat if I want to~!" She went back to cuddling me and when she placed a kiss on top of my head, that's when I snapped.

"LET GO BITCH!" I yowled and hissed as I swiped my claws twice across her face. She cried out in pain and loosened her hold on me, and I hopped back on the counter near Iruka's arm and hissed at her then went back and drank my meal.

"Ouch! Ow, ow, ow!" Sakura whimpered as the claw marks stung a little and she glared at me. "Why, you little-" She reached out, but before she could grab me, I was gently snatched from my meal and held in arms that were starting to become familiar to me.

"Sakura-san! I am ashamed to even think about you even being the type to harm animals!" Iruka sent a disappointed look towards the girl and gently scratched at my new favorite spot and cooed at me. "Don't worry, she won't bother you again." He glared slightly at the girl and sat me down next to my bowl so I could finish drinking the broth -finally remembered what it's called!-.

I purred as his hands lingered and I was finally done drinking the broth.

_Ugh, I think I drank too much_, I made gagging noises and dry heaved on the counter before I was gently lifted and held above a sink. There, I let lose all the extra contents my stomach didn't need. When I was done I was set down on the counter near Iruka and laid down as I felt a little dizzy.

"Poor..." Iruka trailed off and blinked. "Oh my! I haven't come up with a name for you!" Iruka gasped and immediately began thinking.

"How about, demon?" Sakura sneered down at me and I flicked my tail up at her in a 'fuck you!' gesture, which she seemed to notice and glared harsher at me.

"Sakura-san!" Iruka gasped and glared at her, then ignored her as he tried to think of a perfect name for his cat.

**XoXoX- Iruka's Pov -XoXoX**

I sighed and closed my eyes as I tried to think of the perfect name for my cat. It's funny. I never saw myself as one to have a pet, but once I looked into those big dark brown eyes, I couldn't help but take the cat with me.

Kakashi might've been right, I am too soft. I blushed slightly and shook my head and went back to thinking a name for my new tabby kitten.

I opened my eyes and looked into dark brown eyes that stared up at me, and I couldn't help but notice the cold yet intelligent and warmness in her eyes and thought that something like 'Princess' would be an insult to her.

I continued to stare into her eyes and took into account of her ebony black fur, a lighter shade underbelly, left ear, right paw and tip of her tail. And I was hit with the perfect name,

"Kurai Yoru." I smiled down at the cat, who seemed a little pleased with the name.

"Dark Night?" Naruto squinted in confusion and looked down at the newly named Kurai. "Huh, it fits. With the fur and all." Naruto nodded and grinned. "Another bowl!"

I sighed as I realized that more money was coming out of my pockets.

**XoXoX- Page Break, Destiny's Pov -XoXoX**

It was a little while later when Iruka finally called it a night and began the long walk home.

"I hope you like your new name, Kurai." Iruka said softly, as if afraid that if he were to talk at a normal level he'll ruin the peaceful moment.

I yawned and looked up at the dark, star filled sky. "It's okay, I like it." I purred up at the man and licked the underside of his chin. "Never thought I'd ever do that to a man." I snickered and yawned again. Curse this small body that tires out easily.

Being here, in my new owner's arm is nice, in this world. It's a new adventure, something that will keep me busy while I try to survive in a cat's body.

And I found myself smiling at the thought of what the next day will hold for me.

-End chapter-

**Author's Note:** *grins* That was a long chapter, for me! I can't hope for the other chapters to be long, but I will try~!

Until next chapter, cya! *waves*


	4. Chapter 3: A secret worth keeping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or anything that you may recognize. But I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Warnings:** Nothing much, some language and some violence. Some mentions of malexmale, but nothing too in depth. If this isn't your cup of tea, I suggest you leave. Flames will be broken down and will be used to make the story better.

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 3 of 'Well, this is new'. And I must say that I'm proud of myself, it's 3 chapters -4, if you count the prologue- into the story and any new ideas for new stories have been written down in only one sentences in my little notebook~! *cheers* If I have my way, then this story will be competed some day! Oh, and starting now I'm going to be referring to Destiny as Kurai!

Destiny Bell = Kurai Yoru(Dark Night)

Enjoy and Review! *cues spider-teller*

-Chapter 3: A secret worth keeping -

**XoXoX- Kurai's Pov -XoXoX**

I woke up with a yawn as an alarm penetrated the morning air and looked up blearily as Iruka got up and sleepily gathered his clothes for a shower.

It had been four days since I was found by Iruka and taken in to live with him. He's been a nice owner and had always made sure I was comfortable before leaving to the Academy. Sometimes he took me, and other times I climbed on his shoulders and took a ride before we went our separate ways for the day.

This was one of those days, and I was going to Ichiraku's. I always get free meals whenever I show up and show them my 'puppy dog' eyes. According to the conversation I overheard from when Iruka was visiting Ichiraku, it was my eyes that really got them giving in.

I smirked, yawning widely and shook my head to get the remaining sleepiness out of it before I hopped off the bed and padded toward the kitchen waiting for Iruka to get done getting dressed.

I would have waited in the room for him, but I learned my lesson the last time. I blushed slightly under my fur as I remembered a naked Iruka only clad in a towel around his waist walking into the room -he forgot to take his clothes to the bathroom that day- only to look up in surprise as he heard a yowl and a black blur running out of the room.

That was embarrassing and since then I have never waited for him to get done with his shower while in the bedroom.

I shook my head and tilted it as said man came into the room with a gentle smile on his face, I still can't believe that this kind man is a chuunin. But I've learned long ago to never judge a book by its cover.

"Good morning, Kurai." Iruka smiled as he received a 'mrow' as a reply and began to get breakfast ready.

I watched as he fixed himself to some scrabble eggs that had a dash of pepper and lemon on it, a strange combination but he seemed to like it. I watched as he took out some cooked salmon and placed it on my plate and scratched behind my left ear.

I purred and began digging into my delicious meal, purring a little louder as the juices was squeezed out from the meat as I chewed, the slightly crunchy skin making me mentally groan as I ate more and more until there was nothing left but its head, tail and bones.

I sat back and hiccupped -a kitty burp- and purred as the fish settled into my stomach, ready to be digested. I looked up at the sound of chuckling and smiled up at Iruka, the man was growing on me.

I meowed and climbed up his legs and onto his shoulders where he chuckled again before scratching me under my chin. "Ready for a new day in Konoha, Kurai?" Iruka smiled at the 'mew' he got and walked out of the door with his cat riding on his shoulder.

As we walked down the street, we watched as vendors and stores opened up for a new day and listened to the birds as they sang their morning songs. It was all peaceful in the morning, a time we savored the most before going to spend our day around loud people.

As we reached a fork in the road, I licked Iruka on his cheek and hopped off his shoulder and onto the ground below. I looked back up at him and purred when he patted my head before continuing on his way to the Academy.

"Bye, Kurai! Be good!" Iruka smiled back at me and I nodded before padding off the other way to where I knew was Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

I walked down the street, dodging people rushing to get to their destination and the grabby hands of kids that tried to pet me, I'll only allow Iruka to pet me!

I gave a kitty smile to an old couple who cooed down at me and continued on my way before I was suddenly grabbed. I yowled loudly and started trying to claw at the hand holding me by the scruff of my neck.

"Now what are you doing away from Iruka-san?" A lazy, yet amused voice spoke from behind me and I was turned to glare at the white haired masked ninja.

"Bastard." I hissed deeply, furious that I can be picked up like this and have my body forcibly frozen.

"Ah, ah, ah! Bad kitty!" He tapped my nose and chuckled a little as I hissed. He placed me in the crook of his arm and started walking to where ever he was going.

"You are one strange little kitten, you know that." Kakashi mused while absently rubbing small circles into my head. I purred and looked up at him in confusion and slight amusement, this wasn't the first time someone called me strange.

"And you're the strangest ninja I've ever met." I smirked up at him and blinked twice as he chuckled as if he understood me.

"I have no idea what you said, but I'm guessing you've just insulted." He was right, somewhat at least.

I snickered and looked ahead as we walked through some apartments and down a dark alley. I think I'm supposed to be worried now?

"Just a little short cut, nothing to worry about." He laughed and continued walking. Hm, it seemed that I had been making some kind of worrying keening noises, or something that showed that I was a little worried at the path we were taking.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, of course he could sense I was a little suspicious! He's a freakin' ninja, they're like...trained to pick up emotions or something along the lines!

"Strange cat, I never seen one rolled their eyes before." I looked up and saw that he was staring down at me. After a few minutes of him just staring at me, I worried that we might bump into something if he's not watching where he's going.

I blinked and felt like slapping myself. _What is wrong with me, I keep forgetting that he's a ninja! He won't bump into anything, isn't he like...a jounin or something? I think he's skilled enough to walk without bumping into anything, did he teach himself that?_, I sighed and looked up and felt like doing a face-vault as I noticed Kakashi reading that damn perverted book. But since I'm currently in his arms, I'll just stuck to twitching my whiskers.

_TwitchTwitch_

Kakashi blinked and flipped a page then giggled slightly and fell silent.

_Twitch_

A blush appearred on his face and his giggles got slightly louder.

_TwitchTwitchTwitch_

"Would you put that damn book away, or I'll scratch your eyes out!" I hissed and tried to take a swipe at his precious book, but he managed to pull it away at the last second.

"AH! Bad, Kurai! Bad! We do not attempt to destroy someone's life pleasures." He tapped my nose and cooed at me, which caused me to growl and give him a flat stare, whiskers still twitching.

As he closed his book, I am filled with satisfaction at the three small lines on the cover of the book. _Take that!_, I purred and smirked as he noticed the small, tiny marks on his book.

"Ah, I underestimated the length of your nails." He sighed forlornly and placed the book back into his pouch and looked up. "We're here~!" He eye-smiled and held me up a little so that I could fully see where we're at.

And I am glad I let him take me -yes, I let him. Could have gotten away, but didn't let him! Don't look at me like that, I could have!- and gasped softly as I stared at where we are.

A meadow, and not just a small one, it's huge! Like...the size of two football fields! Flowers of every color and different varieties filled the field and with them attracted the occasional butterfly and bee. Patches of lush green grass were scattered around the field, perfect spots to sit and watch the lovely nature that was going on around. And just a little away from us was a small spring that had a few random fishes swimming about. It looked like it was man-made, since there were soft looking rocks along the bank, perfect for sitting on and dip our feet in the clear water.

I couldn't believe a place like this actually existed, something so beautiful was right here in this very village and I never found it, never knew about it!

I purred softly and struggled slightly to be put down and Kakashi chuckled softly as he bent down to gently set me on the grass. I flicked my tail in his direction in thanks and wondered off into the meadow to explore the place that is starting to become my favorite relaxing place, besides Iruka's home.

**XoXoX- Page Break, Kurai's Pov -XoXoX**

It was when the sun was beginning to set that Kakashi called me over from where I was at, a little ways behind him trying to sneak up on a butterfly with frosty blue wings with snow white blended in it. It reminded me of one my best friends. I purred softly at the thought of him as I padded over to where Kakashi was sitting.

I climbed into his lap and purred softly as he scratched the spot behind my left ear. _I wonder if this spot behind my ear will still make me feel like this when I get back into my human form_, I thought absently as we settled into a comfortable silence, which was ruined by the sun setting lower into the sky.

"Sorry, Kurai. Gotta get you back to Iruka before he sends a whole ANBU team in a search party." He chuckled and stood up slowly, his arms wrapped around me securely. I purred softly at the thought of Iruka and wondered if he knew about this place.

_If not, than I've got to tell him -or show him- during our bonding time_, I purred which stopped when I heard what Kakashi said next.

"Please don't show anyone this place, Kurai. This land belonged to my father and I don't want anyone stepping on this ground." I looked up into Kakashi's eyes and saw that he was eye-smiling, but there was tension at the corner of his eye. This wonderful place used to belong to his father? Isn't he the man that killed himself when the scorn of the village got too much after he failed a mission that caused some kind of war? If this place belonged to him, I don't want to be the one to ruin the place Kakashi holds dear to his heart. Even if Iruka isn't the type of person to tell someone of a place like this, telling him would upset Kakashi.

"Okay, I won't tell, I promise." I said softly and reached up to lick him on the cheek that showed. He chuckled and continued walking, never noticing that we actually stopped.

"Good, and thank you. I know you're probably brimming with excitement at the thought of showing Iruka this place, but I don't think I'm quite ready to show anyone this place." He said softly with a bit of sorrow in his eyes, to which I meowed softly and rubbed my head against his chest.

He's right, I am excited about the thought of showing Iruka this wonderful, enchanting meadow. But I will not break the promise I made to Kakashi. _I will keep this a secret until the day Kakashi is ready to tell, or...at least until he's ready to tell Iruka_, I nodded and settled into his arms and fell into a deep sleep, never noticing him kissing my head softly and saying a quiet 'thank you'.

-End chapter-

**Author's Note:** Wow, this chapter is a little longer, I think. The WordPad I'm using doesn't really have a word count! *grins* I hoped you guys liked this, I was thinking about telling a different reason why this meadow was important to Kakashi, but it being his father's was better than what I had planned~! *grins*

Until next chapter, cya! *waves*


	5. Chapter 4: They know, but not everything

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or anything that you may recognize. But I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Warnings:** Nothing much, some language and some violence. Some mention of malexmale, but nothing too in depth. If this isn't your cup of tea, than I suggest you leave. Flames will be broken down and used to make the story better.

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 4 of 'Well, this is new'. Sorry this took a little long, I kept deleting a few things on it, so that it won't get boring or something like that. And now for something that's going on inside my mind, I've had to place barriers around the fanfiction part of my brain since now new ideas have been coming. They're now outside of the dome, waiting for a chance of weakness before they could swarm in and force me to start another story. *smirks and laughs at plotbunnies*

Destiny Bell = Kurai Yoru(Dark Night)

Enjoy and Review! *cues spider-teller*

-Chapter 4: They know, but not everything-

**XoXoX- Kurai's Pov -XoXoX**

I sighed as I sat on the sill and stared down at the people walking by, the humid air ruffling my fur, a small warning that it was going to rain soon. Today was somewhat boring as I had nothing to do.

It had been four days since Kakashi took me to that meadow and since then I had been going there whenever I wanted to relax in peaceful silence. Besides, I hadn't finished exploring the place and I wanted to know what secrets it might have.

I shook my head and my tail started to lazily swish in as many directions it could go. I had always wanted a tail, the thought of having one was amusing and I kept imagining myself having one whenever I was, just pretending that I was waving it and all that stuff. Now that I have one, it's as fun as I thought it was, I just wished I wasn't in a cat's body just to have one!

Yawning, I tried to think of something that would bring amusement to me, but I had come up with nothing so far. I wonder if this is why cats are so easily amused, all I had been doing for the past few days was take naps -sometimes in the sun-, eat, and wonder around. I now had a new respect for the house pets, and a greater respect and pity for the ones that are forced to stay inside the house all day, every day.

As I was contemplating on whether I should either take a nap or go for a walk, a team of ninjas passed in front of the window and I stuck my head out of it and watched as they leapt from roof top to roof top until they landed on the Hokage's Tower.

And as I watched them disappear inside of the building, I was hit with an insane idea that will either bring me entertainment or get me killed.

**XoXoX- Page Break, Kurai's Pov -XoXoX**

I sat near the entrance and stared up at the imposing tower that held the Hokage office. It was even bigger than what I had seen in the manga, and a little less colorful than what was seen in the anime, but it still managed to make me brim with excitement at what I was about to do.

_**'Don't you idiot!'**_, My conscious hissed at me, making me wonder why he decided to say this now while I'm at the entrance instead of before when the idea came to me. _'__**Do you want to die?! Do you want to kill us?! Me!**__, Of course not! I'm just really bored!,__** We're in a ninja village, in an anime, and you're bored?!**__, Well escuuuse me!'_, I shook my head and stared determinedly at the doors that lead into the tower and walked in a straight line towards it.

It was then that I realized a flaw in my adventure, how the hell am I'm going to get inside?

I blinked and pouted at the doors, as if begging them to open up for me. I hissed and jumped when the doors opened and out stepped one of those chuunin guards I met on the first day here.

"Well, hello little lady. I heard you're Iruka's new pet." He cooed and scratched my chin before continuing on to where he was heading. I turned around and saw that the door was about to close, I walked forward slowly and darted inside before it could close.

I looked around and blinked when all I saw was a normal looking waiting room. Not something I saw in the anime, but still, it was pretty normal for a bunch of ninjas.

"What's a cat doing in here?" The woman behind the front desk muttered as she stopped typing whatever she was typing and stared down at me. I tilted my head to the side and sat down. _'I need to act like a cat'_, I thought and started cleaning myself. Oh god, I hope I don't get a furball.

The woman looked down at me as I started cleaning myself and shrugged before turning back to the computer. Once I was done, I gagged a little as some fur was stuck to my tongue before I looked around and darted around a corner and saw some stairs.

I purred and climbed up them, which was a hard task since I was so small and the stairs were so fucking huge to me. But I continued on and once I reached a stopping point, I panted for breath. _'Never...ever...climbing stairs in this body if it's the last thing I do!'_, I hissed slowly as an awful stench invaded my nostrils and I hid behind a plant as the pink beast walked by, the smell coming from her.

_'God, what is she wearing'_, I gagged a little and once I made sure she was gone, I continued walking, until I reached another stairway. This one longer than the last one.

My whiskers twitched in annoyance and I looked around for another place to go, when I saw the opening to an air vent and I kitty-smirked.

**XoXoX- Page Break, Kurai's Pov -XoXoX**

_'Dun, dun, dun, dundun, dun, dun, dun, dundun, doodoo...'_, I hummed the 'Mission Impossible' theme as I padded through the air vents and shifted my head left to right as I passed vent openings that showed what was happening in the rooms in which they opened in.

Moving through the vents was easier than I expected, much more fun. At first, I was a little worried that I would've had to crawl through the air vents, but I remembered that my new body was small enough to fit into the vents without any problems. Well...the only problem would be the air getting turned on, but it was getting colder outside, so I probably won't have to worry about that.

I shook my head and focused on what I was doing..., _'What am I doing?'_, I blinked and I felt stupid for even attempting to do this without any idea of why I was doing this in the first place!

_**'Idiot.**__, Shut up!'_, am I going crazy now that I'm talking to my conscious? I sighed softly and shook my head again and continued to walk through the vents trying to get rid of the thoughts that I might be going crazy if I was stupid enough to sneak into the Hokage's Tower.

Just as I was about to turn around and get out of here before anyone noticed a cat in the vents, I heard a group of people yelling in a room a little ways ahead of me. I debated whether if I should leave or walk closer, my conscious and I agreed on leaving until I heard something that made me freeze.

"...intruder in the village..." That part of a sentence managed to be heard over the shouting and it was then that I turned back around and headed towards the vent opening that the voices were coming from.

I looked in and noticed that the room was divided into sections. One section looked like a bunch of civilians while the other looked like it consisted of Clan Heads and at a higher level were two old people that looked to be the councils of the village. In the middle of the council chairs, on a higher level, is one chair that was currently empty.

I laid down into a semi-relaxed position and continued to listen in on the conversation.

**XoXoX- Normal Pov in the meeting room -XoXoX**

Voices from every direction were heard as everyone tried to put in their opinions of the current situation. The civilian council was the loudest, as they felt that they might be in danger while the Clan Heads were semi-loud as they tried to be heard over the civilian council. Koharu and Homura were sitting quietly as the people in the room shouted out various things about what was going on.

As one, everyone went silent when the door was slammed open and in walked the Hokage with an irritated scowl on her face as she marched up the stairs on the side of the room and sat into her chair.

Once she sat down, she scanned the room with eyes that demanded attention and respect. Her eyes landed on Koharu and she folded her hands on the desk, "Now, what is going on here? I am very busy and have tons of paperwork to do." She growled, her eyes narrowing on the eldest woman as she opened her mouth.

"Lady Tsunade, to lessen time I will put it simply and say that there is an intruder in the village." Koharu sighed and looked at the Hokage to see her reaction.

Tsunade's eyes were a little wider and her fist clenched tightly. "Do you know who it is?" Her voice was strained, she was just itching to get out of this room and search for the intruder that _dared_ enter her village.

"That is the problem, the chakra signature is not of this world!" It was Homura that spoke, his voice rising when it looked like someone from the civilian section was about to say something. "It's as if the person is from a foreign land that no one has ever been to and..." He trailed off and exhaled sharply.

Tsunade sat up straighter and felt as if what was going to be said next was going to make everything seem more dangerous. "And what Homura?"

He exhaled softly and said something that not even the other council sections knew about, "The signature is human, but it's coming from the body of an animal, as if the person is trapped in the body of an animal." There was a small snorting/sneezing sound, but that was ignored as the room went into another uproar about this new piece of information.

"QUIET!" Tsunade roared and slammed her fist on the desk, breaking it...again. "I want all of you to go on as if everything was normal, I don't want this person to be aware that we know she or he is here! If any, and I mean any, of you see _anything_ suspicious I want you to all immediately come to me and inform on what happened and where. Understood?" Everyone nodded, a serious expression on their faces. "Dismissed." She stood and stalked to her office, Shizune following closely behind her.

This was bad, someone hiding in form of an animal in the vilalge. She or he could be anywhere in the village, wondering around and learning our secrets. This was serious.

**XoXoX- Kurai's Pov -XoXoX**

I exhaled softly -having held it when I snorted- and sat there as I went over what I just heard. So they know I entered the village...and they know that I'm in an animal's body. Great, just great.

_**'Just be glad they don't know what animal form you are or where you're at.**__, Yeah, but can't they tell where I'm at just by looking at where my signature is at?,__** I don't fucking know! Does it look like I'm from fucking Konoha?!**__, Don't shout at me! I was just asking!'_, I huffed softly and turned around and began trekking down to an exit. But he was right, I should be glad that they don't know what or where I am. I just need to play it low and try to act like a normal cat.

_**'*snorts* Good luck.**__, Thanks! What would I do without you!,__** Probably be dead, but whatevs'**_, I shook my head and truly wondered if I was going insane.

**XoXoX- Page Break, Iruka's Pov -XoXoX**

I stood behind Kurai nervously as she kept making a choking/coughing noise, as if she swallowed something and didn't like the taste.

I didn't know what to do or what was happening, I never had a cat before! Should I pat her back and say something comforting? Or should I just sit back and wait until she's done with whatever she was doing? Or...or should I go get some help?

_'Ohhh, I hope she's okay!'_, I thought desperately as the hacking got louder until, finally, something came out of her mouth and landed on the floor. I gently, yet quickly, lifted her up and looked down to see what she might have been choking on.

I blinked and looked down, and there it was...a furball...on the spot where Kurai coughed something up. I sighed in relief and laughed breathlessy as I realized that she just had a furball.

I smiled down at Kurai -who looked strangely disgusted- and kissed the top of her head. "I was wondering when you'll do that." It's true, I have been wondering when she'd do that. I've heard stories that cats do that all the time, and I was beginning to think that she wasn't coughing them up, but now I feel better.

But I should take her to the vet, just to be safe.

-End Chapter-

**Author's Note:** *grins* Not much, but it was something. I hoped I kept everyone in character, haven't seen Naruto in a long time...or finished the episodes. *laughs nervously* But don't worry, I've got everything planned~!

Until next chapter, cya~! *waves*


	6. Chapter 5: Risky Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or anything that you may recognize, but I do own all the OCs and the plot.

**Warnings:** Nothing much, some language and some violence. Some mentions of malexmale, but nothing too in depth. If this isn't you cup of tea, then I suggest you leave. Flames will be broken down and used to make the story better. You have been warned.

**Pairings:** There is none. I tried pairing her up in the story, but with the way I planned it having her paired up with someone doesn't make sense! So...no pairing.

**Author's Note:** *rocks back and forth in corner* A story, it wants to come forth...it's pushing its way slowly through the barrier I placed up...I don't know if I should ignore it or start planning some of its chapters. *sniffs* Anyways, here's chapter 5 of 'Well, This is New'~!

Read, Enjoy(hopefully), and Review~! *cues spider-teller*

-Chapter 5: Risky decisions-

**XoXoX- Kurai's Pov -XoXoX**

I sighed as I laid down on my bed -yes, Iruka finally got me my own bed! No more getting kicked to the floor while he sleeps!- and began thinking on what I've heard four days ago.

It was a little hard to know that a whole village council saw me as a threat, but I should have known better...this is a ninja village, of course they would be wary of an unidentified source entering the village without anyone knowing what said source looked like.

Now that's a thing that confused me, what do they mean 'chakra signature not of this world'? Are they talking about _it_ or something else? Could their sensors tell that I'm not from this world? It's very hard to come up with an answer when you don't even know how you got into the problem in the first place!

I laid my head down as I kept thinking on what they meant until I had gotten myself a huge headache. I sighed and rolled over, looking around the room from an upside down angle.

As I was looking around the room, it was then that I noticed something shiny and black sticking out of the bed, the rays of the sun reflecting off it, almost blinding me in the eye. Curiously, I crawled closer and noticed that it was a kunai.

_'Iruka must have left this while he was rushing this morning'_, I tilted my head, and with the help of my little sharp teeth, I dragged the kunai out from underneath the bed. I flicked my tongue over my teeth to get the metallic taste out and looked down at the weapon. My eyes shifted along its length and I noticed a little flaw with the weapon.

_'It's chipped...so that means Iruka left this here on purpose!'_, I blinked and pawed at the chipped parts and wondered what could have caused it to have so many holes through it. The shape of the holes looked so familiar, but I couldn't quite place my paw on what it reminded me of.

I sighed and decided a stroll in the park might be able to clear my head, hopefully.

**XoXoX- Page Break, Kurai's Pov -XoXoX**

I was right, a walk in the park did relieve me of my headache and all thoughts that caused it.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, clouds were floating aimlessly in the sky, birds singing their joyful tunes and everything was just so peaceful.

_'No wonder why this village let their guards down slightly during the years, they've got nothing to worry about.'_, I thought, chuckling along with my inner-self as I -we?- watched the kids play in the playground with mothers talking to each other, yet keeping an eye on them, on the benches to the side.

I sat down and wrapped my tail around my front paws as I continued to watch the children have fun, enjoying their innocence before it would be taken from them. I sighed and shook my head, now wasn't the time to think about this! This is supposed to be _my_ vacation, I refused to think about that while I was relaxing.

_'Who am I kidding, sooner or later something will go wrong on this 'vacation'.'_, I sighed and turned around before walking through tree gaps, deeper into the trees surrounding the park.

As I was walking, I heard the sound of metal clashing against metal, skin hitting skin.

_'What on earth?'_, I blinked and followed the sounds until I reached a clearing where I saw a few people wearing green vests fighting each other. The stances looked great, even their aim was wonderful...the only flaw was that everything was too flashy...too loud. If they want to be a proper ninja, they would have to cut the stunts and try to do things as silent as a...well...a ninja!

I shook my head and when I looked back I noticed that they started to put their stuff away and began to leave the clearing. Once they were gone, I turned around and continued walking through the small forest area and thought about what I just saw.

Everything here was wonderful, and I never was a fan of the anime. Don't get me wrong, it was good, but it just has _way too many_ filler episodes that I felt that sticking to the manga was a little better. But I was getting off track, what I was trying to say was that even though everything here is good, the thing that interested me the most was the ability most ninja's have.

To be able to do all that would guarantee more protection for my planet back at home!

_'__**Isn't becoming a ninja what those girls in fanfic do when coming here?**__, Yeah, but I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing as a cat! It's boring enough as it is and walking around isn't going to last long as entertainment.,__** You're right, but you do know that it will take a while for you to be able to do anything worthwhile?**__, I know what I'm about to get into, especially while in this kitten's body it would be difficult.'_, I felt him go away, knowing that this discussion was over, that this would be a tough road and would most likely have suspicious eyes following me if I should get caught. But it would be worth it.

I would do anything to protect my planet, even if it meant getting caught in the process.

-End chapter-

**Author's Note:** This chapter seem short to me, and I know for a fact that next chapter will be even shorter. Hopefully I could get a few more stuff into next chapter and it will be long, but I can't guarantee it. *smiles sheepishly*

Until next chapter, cya~! *waves*


	7. Chapter 6: A trip into the past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or anything that you may recognize, but I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Warnings:** Nothing much, some language and some violence. Some mention of malexmale, but nothing too in depth. If this isn't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave. Flames will be broken down and used to make the story better. You have been warned.

**Pairings:** I was going to pair her up with someone, but with the way I have this story planned it won't ever happen. So, no pairing~!

**Author's Note:** 1,136 words. Last chapter was 1,136 words! *shakes head* That was short and this chapter will be even shorter than that! *sighs heavily* Anyways, here's chapter 6 of 'Well, This is New'~! Oh, and I'm going back from Kurai to Destiny in this chapter, so ya'll won't get confused!

Read, Enjoy(hopefully), and Review! *cues spider-teller*

-Chapter 6: A trip into the past-

**XoXoX- Destiny's Pov -XoXoX**

_I watched as my teacher for five years walked in front of the class with a serious expression on his face, and I knew that today we would be learning something that was important to our people._

"Today, you all are sixteen years old, or as we elders would like to say, ten moons old." Jerry, our teacher, said seriously with a hint of pride in his voice. "Today is the day where you all are expected to hear the call of a fiery youngling and protect it as it matures and finally dies out." Here he paused and fully turned to us. "I don't expect all of you to hear the calls, sometimes the younglings are too far away, some are scared into silence, while others are independent and will refuse to even let out a peep of a distress call." He closed his eyes and inhaled, then they snapped opened and he continued to pace in front of us. "Today we are going to learn how to recognize a call, but before we do that, we are going to learn how to take care of a youngling."

Everyone chattered excitedly at the thought of learning something every member of our tribe had learned, and I couldn't help but hope that I would find a youngling of my own.

_**XoXoX**___

It was four months since our lessons about finding younglings started, and it was with a broken heart that I was told that I wasn't concentrating enough, wasn't putting much effort into it. But I was! I concentrated until I gave myself a headache, and I put so much effort into it I could break my back!

I sighed and looked up into the star filled sky, each and every one of those stars could be a youngling in disguise or have one orbiting around it.

I sighed again and closed my eyes and concentrated, reaching into my mind and focusing on the deep dark void above. I sat there for minutes, trying to connect with a youngling, trying to feel or hear a distress call. And just as I was about to give up, I heard a quiet mewling.

I inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly before reaching out gently to where that soft cry came from. As I got closer to it in my mind, the mewling got louder until they were full out cries of fright.

I jumped and almost lost the connection, but managed to hold to it. I listened to its cries and tried to send comforting emotions through the connection, but it was too far to receive them. How was I supposed to calm it when I can't even mentally reach it!

It was then that I knew what I had to do.

_**XoXoX**___

It was tough, but I managed to steal one of the ships. I set the craft on auto-pilot and after setting in the coordinates I had felt during the connection, I delved into my mind in search of said connection.

When I found it, I heard another piercing cry that almost fried my inner mind, but I managed to lessen my senses and attempt to send comforting images to the youngling.

It worked, the longer the trip was, the more the cries lessened until I could only hear whimpering.

_**XoXoX**___

I exhaled softly as I gazed out into the window and saw the youngling's form. It was huge, not as huge as the one I just past, but it was still young so it might still be growing. It was still covered in lava and had its surface chipped in a few places, but it was still a beautiful sight.

I smiled excitedly and exited the craft, floating closer to the youngling. It stopped whimpering as I passed its newly forming electromagnetic fields and curiously sent out waves of energy at me.

"Hello, youngling." I cooed softly, enjoying the soft sounds it was emitting in my mind. I felt the energy wash over me, scanning my body and determining if I was a threat to it. I smiled softly when the energy receded and gave me a gentle nudge as it went back to swirling slowly around the youngling.

"My name is Destiny Bell, what's yours?" I tilted my head when I received a confused vibe and realized that this little one hadn't been named yet. "You don't have a name? Well, I can name you!" I giggled excitedly and clapped my hands together.

I floated around the youngling and felt it curiously 'watching' me as I moved around it. I finished examining it and moved to the spot I was floating in before. Before I could say anything, a huge space rock zoomed past by and crashed into the little one. It cried out sharply as a chunk of it tore off and started floating away, it cried and sent waves of fear to me.

I cooed and sent waves of comfort toward it and smiled when it calmed down with only a few mental whimpers. It was then that I came up with the perfect name for the youngling.

"Gaia, that shall be your name."  
  
**XoXoX- Kurai's Pov -XoXoX**

I gasped as I woke up and shook my head to get the remaining drowsiness out of it. I looked around and realized that the sun was still down and sighed as I thought about my dream. I knew that I could never forget that day, the wonderful day when I got my own planet to take care of, to help it mature. And I was happy that I risked my life to come to its aid, when she was so scared of the space rocks crashing into her and being alone with other younglings a few distances away.

I remembered radioing my people and telling them of nine new younglings that were orbiting a yellow dwarf star. My parents were furious, yet proud that I found my own youngling and I was happy that I wasn't punished for stealing a space craft and going on my own without telling anyone. Okay, maybe I deserved a punishment, but that month everyone had been so busy sending their young ones that managed to find a youngling off to said planet.

I had spent weeks packing everything I needed for my journey, and once I was done, I said goodbye to my best friends and got on the ship that took me and eight others to our new planets.

I sighed, smiling gently and wondered how Gaia was doing without me, probably sending waves of concerned energy throughout her surface. I just hope she doesn't harm her surface world in her search for me.

-End chapter-

**Author's Note:** Hmm, the chapter was a little longer than expected, but I love it anyways~! And yes, you all just got a little bit of information on Destiny/Kurai's past. It wasn't much, but I didn't want to immediately tell you all everything so soon into the story! *grins*

Until next chapter, cya~! *waves*


	8. Chapter 7: Iruka's Pov

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything that you may recognize. But I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Warnings:** Nothing much, some language and some violence. Some mention of malexmale, but nothing too in depth. And this story is about an OC in the Naruto world. If this isn't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave. Flames will be broken down and used to make the story better. You have been warned.

**Pairings:** I thought about pairing her up with someone, but with the way the story is planned pairing her up with someone won't happen. So, no pairing~!

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 7 of 'Well, This is New'~! And this chapter was a little hard to do, and I hoped I got Iruka down to a T...whatever that means. *snorts*

Destiny Bell = Kurai Yoru(Dark Night)

Read, Enjoy(hopefully), and Review! *cues spider-teller*

-Chapter 7: Iruka's Pov-

It was strange, having a cat and being the one responsible of its well-being. But I must say that I was glad I now have a cat. It had been kind of lonely always coming home with no one waiting for me or sleeping in an empty bed. I would have tried dating, but no woman have interested me and I was just too busy with the Academy to try to finding someone.

Don't get me wrong, I had tried dating. Her name was Aki Ashomaru, and she was a beauty. Perfect skin, lushious brown hair, and big purple eyes. She was funny, sweet, and understanding that first few weeks of dating. But when the school required my attention, she changed.

She got more demanding, clingy, and she wanted me to buy her everything. I thought it was because I wasn't spending enough time with her, so when she brought up the idea that I should quit, I almost agreed with her. But something happened that made me leave her.

**XoXoX- Flashback, Iruka's Pov -XoXoX**

It was a sunny afternoon and I forgot to eat breakfast that morning and was getting hungry a few minutes before lunch break. One of the teachers offered to take over my class while I went to get lunch, of course I refused the offer and would have went back to my class when my stomach decided to voice its opinion with a loud grumble that echoed down the halls.

I blushed heavily and shakily agreed that maybe I needed lunch. The teacher who offered to look after my class smirked and teased me until I left the building.

I was walking down the street and past a few apartments, the streets were crowded and it was kind of tough to get to where I wanted to go. I was about to jump on a roof when I spotted Aki shaking a cover on a balcony. I had blinked and looked down under the balcony to see an old couple wheezing at the dust being thrown over them.

I gasped softly and looked back up at Aki and what I saw made me depressed and furious. A middle-aged man was behind her kissing, licking, and sucking at her neck while she smiled and laughed during the whole thing.

I narrowed my eyes and saw her going back inside with the man's hands on her hips, a lustful look in his eyes and I knew what they were about to do.

I stood there for a while before the bumping of a kid running by knocked me out of my thoughts and I continued on my way with a broken heart.

After I was done eating lunch, I walked out of the restaurant and sighed as the streets seemed to be more crowed then earlier.

I walked down the path that would lead me to the Academy and looked at the watch on my wrist. I gasped when I noticed that the lunch period was almost over and jumped on a roof top and continued to jump across them.

It was then that I reached the roof top that my girlfriend of seven months was at earlier. I contemplated on whether I should continue on or stay and listen when I heard loud squealing coming through a window.

I squared my shoulders and used a concealment jutsu to hide myself and went under the window and peaked through. It was the sight of my girlfriend -_ex_, my mind whispered- straddling the unknown man who I sensed was a civilian.

"Come on baby, how long will it take for that softy to give you some..." The man rubbed his fingers together in the sign that he meant money. Aki sighed softly and rubbed her hands up and down the man's chest.

"Autoru, I'm working on it, but he refuses to quit that damn job. It's not making enough money and he won't even take up a better one!" She growled and smiled when the man, Autoru, rubbed her hips.

"Well, has your brilliant mind come up with anything?" He smirked at her giggle, and I tensed as I waited for her answer.

"Why yes I have! I'm planning on seducing him into quitting his job and becoming a jounin. That way the soft fool would die in a mission and I would get the money that was meant for him." She laughed along with the man and it was then that I decided to leave.

I went back to my apartment and gathered her things and sealed them into a sealing scroll. When I made sure I had everything that was hers and made sure that every single gift I gave her was staying with me, I tied a note to the scroll and placed it in my pocket.

I hopped from roof to roof until I reached the roof that was across the apartment that she was in and threw the scroll through the opened balcony door. I watched as they both went into the room and looked out the door and saw me.

She looked like she gasped and pushed the man away from her and tried to come closer to the balcony door. I lifted my hands into the tiger seal and the scroll rolled open and every single thing that belonged to her appeared.

I glared and smirked at her shocked and enraged face and jumped back to my house to spend a two days of wallowing in depression, after he went back to the school and asked for a teacher to fill in for him for the rest of the day and the day after that.

I remembered her trying to sully my name in the village, but the old couple that got covered in dirt spread the news on what happened and her lover and her was forced to leave the village when they were one of the most hated people in the village, right after Naruto at the time.

**XoXoX- End Flashback -XoXoX**

I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked down at my little Kurai who was looking at me strangely. I didn't understand why until I felt something wet slide down my cheek. I reached up and touched the liquid before bringing my fingers before my eyes and blinked when I saw tears.

The movement of my eyelids jarred the tears that were hanging at the side of my eyes and they too slid down my cheeks.

Kurai mewled softly and placed her paws on my chest and licked the tears off of my cheeks. I smiled softly while wiping the remaining tears and saliva off my cheeks. "It's okay, I'm not sad...anymore." I kissed her little nose and grinned when she crossed her eyes and sneezed with a force that shook her.

Yes, I was already over it, and I will never come home to an empty house again.

**XoXoX**

I chuckled as Kurai tried very hard to resist it, but it took five minutes before she finally gave in and chased after the pigeons in the park.

Kurai had been a very strange kitten. She hadn't been as hyper as the others he had seen and she wasn't as lazy as one. She could be playful one moment and the next she would be in the shadows with curiosity in her eyes, watching everyone as if she knew what they were saying and doing.

I was beginning to think that she was smarter than she seemed, but I haven't done any tests yet.

_'Should I?_, I thought curiously as I watched Kurai jumped on a light grey pigeon, only to be thrown off as it took flight. She turned her head towards me and gave me a stare, it was as if she knew what I was thinking. But instead of continuing to stare at me, she turned around and went chasing after a dark purple butterfly.

And there was another thing about her. When she chased butterflies, she always went for the one that was either; dark purple with light violet mixed in, snow white with frosty blue mixed in, or a golden yellow with blue mixed in. It was as if those colors held something significant to her.

I shook my head and noticed that Kurai wasn't anywhere to be seen. I started panicking and looked everywhere for her, but I couldn't find the little black kitten! I mentally berated myself on not keeping an eye on her.

As I turned a corner, I was met with an adorable sight.

Kurai was trying to get to the butterflies that were on top of a stone wall. I chuckled as she tried using her small claws to climb up the wall, but she kept falling when she got half way up it.

"Kurai, come here girl! We've got an appointment to get to!" I shouted to her and blinked when she seemed to freeze on spot and looked from left to right before she bowed her head and turned around and made her way toward me.

I chuckled and bent down to pick her up and placed her on my shoulders. "It won't be that bad, I promise nothing will happen." She gave me a flat stare and seemed to roll her eyes. I didn't know she could do that. Was it normal for cats to be able to roll their eyes?

I guess I'll just have to ask about that when we were there.

**XoXoX**

"Good morning, Iruka-san! How are you, I haven't seen you since forever!" Keiko Mosaki, a light blue haired woman with kind dark blue eyes, grinned at me as I walked through the doors with Kurai on my shoulders. She was a classmate of mine during my time in the Academy and she had been a good friend of mine.

After doing a few missions after graduating, she discovered that being a ninja wasn't her thing and decided to open up a pet clinic. Since she was trained on how to be a ninja, some have been bringing their pets/companions/familiars to her. Although, the Inuzuka's clinic were popular to people who have canine's as pets/companions/familiars.

"Good morning, Keiko-san and I've been good, you?" I smiled politely and moved Kurai from my shoulders and into my arms.

"Oh, I've been good. And I see the rumors were true, she's a beauty!" Keiko cooed over Kurai and scratched the tabby under her chin. Kurai purred lightly and swished her tail from side to side.

"Yes she is, her name is Kurai Yoru and don't worry I've been taking care of her!" I chuckled nervously at the pointed look she sent me.

"You better have been taking good care of her!" Keiko mocked-scolded me and laughed a little. "Hmm, Dark Night?" She looked down at Kurai who looked up at her. "It fits, she got this 'I'm smart and think you're an idiot' look in her eyes!" She laughed and lifted Kurai into her arms. "Hmm...her weight is pretty normal, but let's go into one of the rooms and check it out."

We walked into a room where the patients were placed in and I watched as she set Kurai down on a bed meant for the patients, aka: the animals.

Keiko was an amazing veterinarian, not as great as the Inuzuka family, but she was close. She knew what she was doing and seemed to be able to understand how animals were feeling. She would usually exam them by looking at them in the eyes and after she was done with that, she would start checking around their bodies for anything. What she was looking for was a mystery to me.

"Well, she's healthy for a kitten and she seems to be able to understand us judging by how she is looking at us." Kurai nodded her head, making Keiko's statement true. "Yes, she is an intelligent little lady and would make an excellent listener. Although, I don't mean to advise you to tell her everything, she is still a girl." She sent me a pointed look, to which I chuckled nervously...I have been telling Kurai everything that a girl had no business hearing, but to be honest I didn't ever know she could understand me.

I snapped my fingers as I remember the reason I came here in the first place, "Keiko-san, I was wondering if it was normal for a cat to not clean themselves. I've never seen Kurai do that and I think she had her first hairball yesterday." I was really concerned on whether Kurai was unhealthy or that something was wrong.

I became confused when Keiko suddenly started laughing. I waited until she was finished and what she said relieved me of my worries.

"There's no need to worry Iruka-san, your little Kurai is healthy and about her not licking herself clean. I believe that she cleans herself when out of the house, or when you're asleep. Now, here's a list of things a young kitten would need..." We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what a kitten would need and other things.

It was around noon that another customer came into Keiko's clinic and it was then that I left with a promise to come visit Keiko on a later date.

I spent the rest of the day buying new toys for Kurai and other things that were on the list. And I was glad that my little Kurai was healthy, all my worries on her health were gone until something happened to bring it back.

And you know what, I never did ask if it was normal for cats to roll their eyes.

-End chapter-

**Author's Note:** Wow, this chapter seems longer than usual. At least, I hope it was, last chapter was so short! *grins* And about Iruka's past, that came to me while I was beginning to write this chapter! Really, it wasn't even in my guidelines for this story! *snorts* And about the names, I came up with them on the spot, I don't even know what they mean!

Anyways, school just started about five days ago for me, so I'm going to be a bit busy getting things ready. So, chapters might be coming slower, I'm not really sure how fast updates will be. But if they do get slow, sorry!

Until next chapter, cya! *waves*


	9. Chapter 8: The Green Beasts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or anything that you may recognize. But I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Warnings:** Nothing much, some language and some violence. Some mention of malexmale, but nothing too in depth. And this story is about a OC going into the Naruto world. If this isn't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave. Flames will be broken down and used to make the story better. You have been warned.

**Pairings:** I was thinking about pairing her up with someone, but with the way I have the story planned...it won't happen. So, no pairing~!

**Author's Note:** Well, here's chapter 8 of 'Well, This is New' and I have to say I am surprised that I haven't started planning another story. Why are you guys looking at me like that? I wasn't! DON'T JUDGE ME! *roars and flies away into closet*

*peeks head out closet door* Just kidding, I wrote every new plot-line in my notebook. On another matter, for all those who reviewed/faved/followed this story...thank you! I really appreciate the feedback and all those other things. It's the feedbacks that keep me from following one of my Aries traits and jumping on board the next plot-line that gets me excited! *hugs everyone* So thanks for reviewing/faving/following this lovely story that has more chapters to come~! *grins and goes back into closet*

Read, Enjoy(hopefully), and Review! *cues spider-teller*

-Chapter 8: The Green Beasts-

**XoXoX- Kurai's Pov -XoXoX**

I couldn't believe Iruka took me to the vet! I thought we were cool, had an understanding? I guess I was wrong. But, to be honest, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Wait, why did I think it was bad? I'm usually excited about going to the hospital!

_**'Maybe we are getting some cat instincts the longer we are stuck like this?**__, Really? Ah, man! I don't want to be a cat!, __**Then we better find a way to get back into our original form!**__'_, Our conversation ended when I needed to jump over an alley to get to the other roof top.

It had been about three days since my trip to the vet and I have to say that I was glad I don't have to go there anymore. The lady was nice -she even smelt nice!- and all, but I guess with my new cat genes coming in I don't like going to the vet.

_'Oh dear god, what if I stop liking swimming!'_, I gasped in horror and hoped to all gods that that won't happen or I swear I'd die!

I shook the horrible thought out of my head and continued on my way to where ever I was going.

_'Where am I going?, __**You don't know where we're going? I thought we were going to get some fish?!**__, What are you talk- OH DEAR GOD, THE CAT GENES ARE TAKING OVER!, __**CALM DOWN!...are you calm yet?**__ Yeah, I am...thanks, __**You're welcome, now as I was going to say after you'd calmed done, we should go get some fish- oh goddammit!**__'_.

**XoXoX- Pagebreak, Kurai's Pov -XoXoX**

The rest of the walk was spent with me panicking over how we were going to be controlled by cat genes and my inner-self trying to calm me down. And it was around mid-noon where we decided to go sit near a small river and eat some fish. Yeah, we figured that going along with the cat genes will ensure that we won't get overthrown by it.

_'You know what?, __**What?**__, You've been in my head and we've been talking a lot, yet I don't even know your name, __**Don't have one.**__, You don't! Well, I guess I will have to name you!,__** Don't you dare give me-**__, Okay I got one! Thou salth beth called Mathew!, __**You don't have any idea how to talk like that, don't you?**__, Um, no I was just...no, I don't,__** That's what I thought, and good naming me...I like it.**__, Haha, Fish Hooks., __**Giiiiiirrrrrllll!**__'_, We snickered as I settled down on a rock that conveniently had a ray of sunlight on it.

Just as I was about to doze off, a loud voice I wished I would never hear again sounded off right behind me.

"Ms. Kitty! Are you lost again?!" I turned my head around slowly and gave the teen a flat-stare. Said teen was wearing a green jumpsuit, orange leggings, had bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut hair-do.

"No, I am not-" I yowled in the middle of my sentence as I was snatched up and held in his arms. "Put me down! I demand to be let down, you...green thing!"

_**'Not good at coming up with names, are you?**__, Shut up!'_, Mathew snickered and faded away into the back of my mind, but I knew he was watching the scene that was taking place through my eyes.

"Don't worry Ms. Kitty! I, Rock Lee: Konoha's Handsome Devil, will help you home! Now, I've heard that Iruka-san had gotten a youthful kitty that looks just like you, so I'm going to assume that you belong to him!" Lee -or do I call him Rock? *snickers*- said enthusiastically with so much good intention in his eyes I didn't have to heart to tear them out and escape.

I sighed as I realized that this would be a long ride, and meeting him again reminded me of the first time I met him. Which was a horrible day since it was my first day being here in a cat's body.

**XoXoX- FlashBack, Kurai's Pov -XoXoX**

_I had ran around a corner and cautiously looked back to see if it was still following me. I sighed in relief when I noticed that it went the other way._

After I had scratched at that pink monster's hand and jumped out of the window, just as I was about to slink off to somewhere away from there, she jumped out of the window! When she saw me, she smirked and ran toward me.

I had yelped and ran as fast as I could to get away from her. Fortunately, and unfortunately for her, the roads were crowded with people, animals, and carts so it was easy for me to lose her.

I chuckled and began to laugh as the adrenaline rushed throughout my body and began to fade away as it detected I wasn't in danger anymore.

Just as I was about to turn around and continue on to where ever I was going, I was grabbed from behind.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing! Yes you are! Yes you are!" A man wearing a green jumpsuit, orange legwarmers, had bushy eyebrows, and a bowl cut hair-do cooed at me and snuggled me to his chest.

I was almost suffocated when I was jerked out of his hold and up to his face.

"Such a fine black coat and deep, dark brown eyes! You are so adorable and practically have youthfulness coming out of your pores! Yes, I can feel it!" He breath in deeply and placed my gently on a crate of boxes that had me at eye level with the man.

"The name's Maito Gai, Konoha's Green Beast! And I am here to help you find your way home to your hopefully youthful owners!" He did this ridiculous pose and gave me a thumbs up with a blinding smile. No seriously, his smile actually blinded me. I blinked to get the spots out of my eyes.

_**'Such youthfulness coming out of that fair man! A perfect match for you-**__, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!,__** But I am thinking about it!**__, Just be quiet, I think he's talking again., __**Talking? More like shouting!**__'_, _I sighed as my conscious snickered and decided to ignore him and focus on what this man was saying._

"-and that's why lovely kittens like yourself shouldn't be walking alone!" He shouted, winking down at me and laughing all the way down the street.

I didn't even want to know what he was talking about, but judging by the mothers I had seen trying to cover their child's ears while glaring at the laughing man...it wasn't a good thing to hear.

"LEE!" Gai suddenly shouted and I looked over to see who he was calling, the name sounding familiar to me. All this was really confusing, I haven't read the manga in a long time. Anyways, the person Gai just shouted to was like a mini-version of him!

_**'Dear **__god__** not**__ another __**one**__!__**!**__', We both gasped in horror at the sight in front of us and we prayed that this person was just copying the Green Beast's outfit._

"GOOD MORNING, GAI-SENSEI! WHAT A YOUTHFUL DAY IT IS!" Lee crowed happily, running toward us and coming to a stop in front of us.

"WHY YES IT-" He was cut off by an ear-piercing yowl. He blinked and looked down only to see the little black kitten covering her little fluffy ears and...glaring at them?

"Maybe we should talk lower." Lee whispered, reaching out and scratching me under my chin. I purred and pawed at his hands.

I sighed in relief when they continued on with their conversation in hushed voices, but something in me felt like leaving. Something wants me to leave and go somewhere else, and it wants me to go now!

I struggled lightly in Gai's arms, hoping that he'd get the message. But he only tightened his grip, not enough to hurt me, but enough to keep me from moving.

I felt a tick mark on my forehead as I realized that the feeling was getting stronger, I had to get out of his grip!

I hissed and managed to free one of my paws. I unsheathed my little, yet sharp and pointy, claws and dug them into Gai's arm. He yelped in surprise and his grip loosened, and that was when I jumped out from his arms and ran into an alley we just passed by.

"No! Ms. Kitty, come back!" I heard Lee's voice call after me, but the feeling was too strong now and I needed to get to where ever it wanted me to go.

After a few minutes of running, I finally came to a stop on a roof top that had the mid-morning sun shining perfectly on it.

I sighed in content and settled down on it and finally relaxed. Until someone stepped on my tail, ruining the peaceful moment.  
  
**XoXoX- End Flashback, Kurai's Pov -XoXoX**

I remembered that day clearly, it was the first day I met Lee and Gai. I blinked as I realized something...I had been talking to Mathew back then.

_**'It's about time you realized that you've known me since your first day here!**__, Sorry! But I was still getting used to everything and I...guess I forgot!, __**Yeah, whatever!**__'_, He huffed and faded back into the back of my mind and it was then that I realized -I've been realizing a lot of stuff lately- that I was still in Lee's arms and that we were nearing the Academy.

"Iruka-san! Iruka-san!" Lee moved me to one of his arms so he could wave frantically with the other. Iruka turned around from a class of students he was teaching and smiled fondly at his over-enthusiastic former student.

"Hello, Lee. What brings you here?" Iruka said, smiling at the teen while keeping an eye on his class.

"I have found your youthful kitten wondering around alone and brought her to you!" Lee grinned widely and held me up in Iruka's face. Iruka took a step back and blinked before chuckling and taking me out of Lee's hands.

"Thank you, Lee. But, Kurai is capable of wondering around and coming back home when she's done by herself." Iruka smiled at the teen who blushed and chuckled nervously while scratching his cheek lightly.

"Oh, sorry then Ms- um...Kurai!" He petted my head and I purred, understanding that he was just trying to help.

"Well, if you don't mind Lee, I got a class...so..." Iruka trailed off as Lee gasped and took off running.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt! Bye Iruka-san, bye Kurai-chan!" Lee shouted and waved at us as he ran away, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Iruka chuckled and turned back to his class to continue to teach whatever he was teaching them.

I sighed and settled down into a more comfortable position and thought on what Iruka said.

_'Coming back home, huh? Yeah, I guess I am starting to think of this place as home...well, only being with Iruka makes me feel at home, but I wonder what else will bring this feeling to me.'_, I smiled at that thought and looked down at the little ninjas-to-be kids and thought that I could get used to being here.

But only for a little while, since I don't really belong in this world.

-End chapter-

**Author's Note:** *wipes forehead* Whew! Glad that's done, school started and I don't know how long updates will be apart from each other. The first week of school is usually loose, but I am in my junior year and the second week has started and I know you guys know how second weeks can be...*snickers*...so updates might, MIGHT, be coming slow. It all depends how fast I can get my homework done!

And I just absolutely love those two~! They always bring a smile to my face whenever I read/watch them! *snickers* I'm talking about Gai and Lee, if some of you didn't know who I was talking about! *grins*

Until next chapter, cya~! *waves*


	10. Chapter 9: In My World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything that you may recognize. But I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Warnings:** Nothing much, some language and some violence. There is a malexmale pairing in this chapter, if you guys don't like it...then leave or ignore it as you read. And this story is about an OC in the Naruto world. If this isn't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave. Flames will be broken down and used to make the story better. You have been warned.

**Pairings:** I thought about pairing her up with someone, but with the way the story is planned pairing her up with someone won't happen. So, no pairing for her~!

**Author's Note:** Hello once again to another new chapter of 'Well, This is New' and I got to say that for this chapter I'm going to kind of be experimenting with the third point of view~! No more "I said or I did"! Hopefully~!

Read, Enjoy(hopefully), and Review! *cues spider-teller*

-Chapter 9: In My World-

Zack sighed as he sat down in front of the fireplace thinking about what had been happened these past few weeks.

About three weeks ago, his friend went to sleep one night and disappeared the following morning. There was no evidence that there was a struggle or a break in, in fact, it looked as if it was done from someone on the inside. Which was impossible since her house was so heavily secured that not even an ant could get in.

He didn't know what had happened to his friend, but he -and the others- were determined to help find her and hoped to all the beings out there that she was okay and safe.

_'Although'_, Zack snorted and smirked. _'Nothing can keep her from coming back home, unless it was something that excites her.'_, and it was with this feeling that Zack finished his Coco-Cola and threw the bottle into the trash bin nearby.

**XoXoX**

"How's the search doing, snow-angel?" Zack kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and smiled fondly as his little white-haired angel lips twitched into a small smile.

"Not much has been found, although there was this strange energy source found in her room." Gregory Alburg, a white haired teen, said softly, handing his boyfriend for four years a strange device that had a small antenna circling around in place.

The screen had a dark green tint, but it made the neon red words seen on it clearer to read. It showed a graph that had neon green lines waving in different speeds, indicating the strange energy sources found in their friend's bedroom were all over said room.

Zack sighed and laid his head on the pale shoulder that was showing through Greg's shirt. What were they going to do? She had been gone for a while and people would start to notice that she was not going to school or any of the meetings! Sure, they could arrange some memories or inject feelings into people so they would stop caring about her disappearance, but those things only last for so long.

Zack and Gregory knew what to do, they would have to contact their mother planet and report their friend's strange disappearance.

"I hope she's okay," a teenage girl with golden blonde hair said quietly as she walked into the room, her deep ocean blue eyes shining with concern and worry in them.

"This is Destiny we're talking about, she'll get through this and come back to rub it in our faces that she was sent to an unknown and likely dangerous place!" Gregory's little brother, Jake, laughed nervously as he jumped down from the ceiling beams.

"Jake! How many times do I have to tell you not to go on the ceiling beams? They're not meant for relaxing in!" Greg shook his head, but you could see that his lips were twitching.

Jake gaped at his older brother -the only one of the two who actually shows any emotions- and exclaimed loudly, "You're one to talk! Mom and Dad said you used to climb into the ceiling beams ever since you were three!"

Greg grinned a small grin and nodded slightly, "True."

Zack rolled his eyes and kissed Greg on the lips, ignoring the "Ew! Gross!", coming from the other white haired boy.

"Zackerie Marton, stop trying to devour Greg's face and let's get back on topic!" Spoke Jerry, a brown haired man, who stepped into the room. Annoyance showed in his light blue eyes, yet worry could be seen in them.

"Don't call me that! The name's Zack I tell you! Zack!" Zack mock-roared and went back to attempting to suck off the white haired teen's face.

"Zack," Jerry growled lowly in warning.

Zack sighed heavily as if he was denied a delicious meal -which he was- and nodded his head with the wave of his hand. "Fine. Now, did any of you discover anything that my lovely snow-angel hadn't found yet?" The 'as if that's possible' could be heard under his breath, but everyone decided to ignore that.

"Actually, no." Jake chirped from his spot on some metal crates, stuffing about ten chips of Pringles into his mouth and moaning lightly as he chewed. Greg could be seen staring at the Pringles with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Well, that sucks." Cristale snorted from her spot on the comfy couch, curling her golden blonde hair around her index finger.

"My thoughts exactly." Zack nodded sagely -is that even possible?-. "Grrrreegggg! I'm depressed!" Zack whined, circling his arms around the small waist of his little boyfriend.

"No, I'm still a little sore." Greg grinned slightly, pushing Zack away with his hips.

Zack pouted as everyone laughed or chuckled at him for even suggesting it.

"You...you big white booger! You think you're better than me?!" Zack mock-huffed and weakly smacked Greg repeatedly on the shoulder in a pathetic attempt of actually smacking him. "Well, guess what! My Barbie is better than yours. Bleh!" He stuck his tongue out and dramatically exited the room, Greg rolled his eyes and the others groaned at the playful purple haired teen.

"He'll get over it." Greg smirked, carving a rune into a dark red teddy bear and watching in satisfaction as its eyes glowed neon green before it lifted its head and looked around the room.

They'd find Destiny soon, but all they could do was find more evidence and pray that she's alright.

**XoXoX**

Gregory hissed lightly as the phone hung up and he gently placed it down. He sighed and ran a pale hand through his shoulder-blade length hair as he thought about what the person on the phone had just said.

They have tried everything to avoid this, but it was uncontrollable to mess with the human mind and emotions.

The person on the phone was someone from the school's office saying that Destiny had been gone for too long and was to go to court in about a month.

Luckily for them, Greg and Jake managed to pull some strings and asked some of their kind that works in the hospital to create fake documents saying that Destiny had her Gall Bladder removed and needed to rest.

Jake didn't think that idea would work, saying that a Gall Bladder removal wouldn't take that long to recover from, but the school bought it. Until now, saying that three weeks should be enough time to heal.

Greg sighed heavily and looked around the control room before spotting a red button with headsets that were different in colors next to the button.

He walked over to the flashing red button and gently pressed it down. Red lights flashed above his head and everywhere around him, but he was focusing only on the small microphone coming out from the button he just pushed and stopping in front of his face.

He cleared his throat, placed the white colored headset on his head and adjusted it to fit over his ears and mouth, and he lifted himself up so he could reach the microphone.

"Ew evah a melborp! Aroz, ynitseD lleB, evah enog gnissim! I taeper! Aroz, ynitseD lleB, evah enog gnissim!"(1) Greg spoke firmly into the microphone. To anyone else, it would sound like he was speaking gibberish, but to him and his kind he was speaking their native language.

The microphone glowed green, telling Greg that his message had been sent.

Now, all they had to do was wait.

-End chapter-

**Author's Note:** *blinks* Yup, my other OCs and if you guys don't like anything about them...too bad~! They're my characters and I like them just the way they are~!

And I just realized that Zack's full name is the same one as Zack from 'Suite Life on Deck'! *snickers* When I made Zack, I didn't even notice that until now! *grins*

(1)- The words are spelled backwards. Let's see if any of you can tell what the message says~! *snickers* And for them speaking their language, pretend that it sounds like someone is speaking Japanese and not sounding like someone speaking gibberish. *grins*

Until next chapter, cya~! *waves*


	11. Chapter 10: Konohamaru Ninja Squad!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or anything that you may recognize. But I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Warnings:** Nothing much, some language and some violence. Some mention of malexmale, but nothing too in depth. And OC in the Naruto world. If this isn't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave. Flames will be broken down and used to make the story better. You have been warned!

**Beta:** BlueRubyBeat has been beta'ing this story! If not for her, this story would have grammar, some spelling, and tense mistakes~!

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! And here's a new chapter of 'Well, This is New'! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I got lazy and wanted to take a break to read some fanfics and I had school so I didn't really have time between school work and fanfic reading to actually finish this chapter, but it's done~! *grins*

Anyways, I'm proud to say that it's ten chapters-eleven if you count the prologue-into the story and...*grins*...that's the longest I've ever been in a story! *claps happily* Thank you all who have reviewed, faved, and followed this lovely story!

Oh, and from now on I will be using the third POV in this story. If the POV is from Destiny/Kurai, then she'll be referring herself as Destiny and...she'll be talking to Mathew(her conscious) so that'll be a big give away. If it's in someone else's POV, then they would refer to her as Kurai! Just so some of you won't get confused on who's POV is who's. *grins*

Read, Enjoy (hopefully), and Review! *cues spider-teller*

-Chapter 10: Konohamaru Ninja Squad-

Destiny sighed in content as she laid on a log in the middle of a clearing under the sunlight that was peeking through branches of lushes trees surrounding her.

It had been a tough week, what with all the training on gathering her chakra and trying to be a 'normal' cat, but its days like these that make everything seems okay.

Her training had been going great. She managed to find her chakra core and she was a little embarrassed on how small it was. But, hopefully, she could make it bigger by training. Now, all because she found it, doesn't mean she could automatically do Jutsu's and everything a ninja can. No, she still needs to open her chakra network now that she found the core.

She groaned as she realized that it would be a while before she would be able to open her chakra network. From what Iruka teaches in his classes, the chakra network would sort of rust if you don't continuously work on it. So, since she never had one in the first place and now she does, opening the network would take a lot of mental work.

Hopefully, she'd be able to open it before the big things she remembered that would happen in the series. But, it had been a while since she'd seen the manga and anime, plus the fact that she didn't even finish reading and watching it, she had no idea what would happen.

Just as she was about to doze off, she heard laughter coming closer to the clearing. She felt her ears perk up at the sound and knew that the ears were swerving around trying to locate where the sounds were coming from.

She lifted her head as she saw some bushes to her left starting to rustle, until a boy with a running nose stumbled out and into the clearing.

The boy sniffled and looked behind him, "Come on you guys! I found…," he sniffled again, "…a clearing!" He sniffled and turned back around, only to freeze as he saw Destiny lying on the only log in the clearing.

He just stood there staring at her until two more people showed. Now that she could look closer, she could tell that they were in their pre-teens.

There was the boy with a running nose, a girl with blushed cheeks and two puffy pigtails that seemed to defy gravity by stick upright, and a boy with a long scarf tied around his neck with goggles on his head.

Destiny's ears perked up as she realized who they were, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember their names.

"Alright, you there!" The boy with the scarf shouted and pointed at Destiny. She jumped slightly at the noise and looked at him as if he was crazy. "This is our hide out now, so go find somewhere else!" The boy made shooing noises, which caused her whiskers to twitch in annoyance.

She may be a cat, but that doesn't mean he could treat her so…so…like a mindless beast!

Destiny growled lowly in her throat, which abruptly stopped as she noticed the pre-teens in a pose. The girl and sniffling boy were standing next to each other, while the boy with the scarf was standing a little upfront and in the middle. All of them had their right arm bent up with a fist in the air while their left arm was clasping the right forearm. If they moved their left arm a little forward, it'll be the universal sign in Destiny's world of 'Fuck you!'

Destiny snickered at the thought and watched amusedly as they stood there in an awkward silence. Well…awkward for them, she's quite content to just ignoring them and going on with her day.

But, alas, that didn't seem to go in her favor as the one with the scarf decided that she was to leave this area.

"Come on kitty, move! We need the clearing, go find somewhere else to sleep or whatever it is that you cats do!" He said, grinning so wide that his face looked like it was split in half. That was a disturbing image.

_**'Come on, let's just get out of here and go find somewhere else to take a catnap.**__, Yeah, we could always go to Hatake's Clearing for a nap.'_, Destiny purred and jumped down from the log she was resting on and pranced out of the clearing, away from the three pre-teens that were staring after her kind of confused on to what just happened.

Heck, she would be confused to if one of her friends talked and argued with a cat as if it understood what it was hearing!

**XoXoX**

Destiny sighed as she stretched and looked up at the clouds, attempting to find a unique shape, but had found none so far.

Being in this world was so boring, there's nothing to do but be a ninja or do civilian things. She didn't understand why Narufans found it so amazing at the thought of actually coming into this world, and she didn't understand how fan girls wrote stories where there is something fun happening every minute of the day.

This was nothing like the fanfics she's read and enjoyed. Nothing fun was happening, no one was making funny jokes, hell, she hasn't even been out of the village and she already thought that this world was boring.

Oh, she knew that a certain group of people would make things exciting, for she loved the thrill of running away from authorities or saving people in the most illegal ways. Yes, being with that group of people would make her days as a cat somewhat exciting.

But, she was content with staying with Iruka. He actually took care of her and her needs, whereas the certain group of people would probably attempt to kill her or if they decided to keep her, they would have most likely forgotten to feed her.

Destiny sighed again as she rolled over again and watched a purple butterfly fly by. Smiling, she thought of her friends back at home and wondered what they were up to. Probably sending a search team for her and most likely panicking, although Greg and Jake are probably eating everything in the fridge.

She still can't believe those two could eat _so much_, yet still be so thin. If she even tried to eat as much as them, she'd probably put on some weight. Although, it could be the fact that they work out in the morning and before going to sleep, while she'd just sit on her butt all day doing nothing but surfing through the channels on the TV or the web looking for more fanfics to read.

Sure, she does the weekend stuff and gets lots of exercise then, but she basically had done nothing during the week and with school starting again, she barely did anything at all.

She just hoped they're keeping Gaia's surface clean and healthy. She knew she could trust them to watch her planet for her; they were basically helping her taking care of Gaia. It was like she was the mother and they were the aunt's and uncle's.

She sighed and she once again rolled over, only to practically jump out of her skin as she noticed another cat lying next to her.

It was a tabby just like her, but this cat was older and had a rust red color with a ribbon tied to its left ear. The cat opened its eyes and leaned his/her head over to her. It was then that she noticed that this cat was Tora…and that she was cleaning her.

Destiny mewled as Tora swiped her tongue over her fur, getting the knots and dirt out of it. Tora purred as she cleaned the young kitten's fur and purred louder as she snuggled up against the kitten.

Today was the day that Tora decided that this would be her kitten, and she would claw out the eyes of anyone who'd ever think to do harm to her baby.

Somewhere in Konoha, every genin team shivered in fright as something foreboding just took place.

**XoXoX**

Two small shadowed figures ran through the crowded streets. The mid-noon sun was shining down on their backs, causing ebony black fur and rusty red fur to gleam in the sunlight.

Dark brown eyes widened as teal colored eyes narrowed in determination. The rusty red furred creature turned sharply, which caused the smaller figure in its mouth to mewl out in surprise.

"PUT ME DOOOOWN!" Destiny squealed as she was being carried in the mouth of who she now knew was going to be her cat-mother. She was definitely not expecting this when she was in the clearing. Okay, she was okay with Tora claiming herself as her new mother. After Tora was done cleaning her fur, they went for a stroll through the park and got to know each other, by learning each other's scent.

The walk was relaxing, loosing up the tense muscle in her small body. She didn't know she was subconsciously calling for a companion to play with, Mathew guessed it was her cat instincts. But, now she was relaxed and ready to see what a momma-cat did with her kitten.

Just as they were about to get some small fishes from the stream ahead, a team of genins jumped out of nowhere and started shouting at finding Tora.

The next thing Destiny knew, she was being held in her new cat-mother's mouth and being carried away as Tora ran away from the genins.

"Get her, she has a hostage!" A girl shouted from behind them, her words causing her other team mates to speed up.

"Hostage? HOSTAGE?!" Destiny snorted as Tora jumped a fence and ran into an alley where there was a small tunnel in the ground that Tora seemed to know where it led.

"We're safe, for now." A soft, musical voice spoke and Destiny looked up at her mother who was looking down at her with kind eyes that only a mother would have when looking at their child.

"I don't understand mama." Destiny sat down on her hind legs and tilted her head in confusion. If she saw Tora puffing up in happiness at being called 'mama', Destiny didn't show she saw it or comment on it. "I would have thought that the countless times you've run away would put the idea in that lady's head that you don't want to be her pet anymore. Why does she keep sending teams after you?"

Tora sighed and curled herself around her kitten's body, her weight causing the young one to lie down. Tora looked around at the burrow, it was big enough to fit her and her new kitten and it was the perfect place for her to hide.

"I don't know, the woman is nice, she feeds me every day and makes sure that I'm as healthy as I can be…" Tora trailed off and sighed before looking into the dark brown eyes of her new kitten. "She's just too clingy. Her mate is almost never home to be with her or cuddle, so she takes up all the pent up loneliness and pours it into the hugs she gives me."

Destiny sniffled and laid her head on her cat-mom paws. She didn't know why she was feeling sad all of a sudden, she just met Tora, but something in her just screamed to comfort her cat-mom.

But, before they could do anything, a pair of hands suddenly shot into the hole and grabbed a hold of her.

"Gaaah, let go!" Destiny yowled as she was yanked out of the burrow and was held tightly in the arms of her cat-napper.

"I got her, RUN!" A girl yelled as she and her teammates ran out of the alley and jumped onto the rooftop.

"KURAI!" Tora shouted as she quickly shuffled out of what was supposed to be a safe haven for the both of them and out of the alley where she saw the group of human kids jumping on the rooftops and towards the big red building where she knew her owner would be.

_'Oh no, if she sees Kurai she'll try to keep my kitten for herself!'_ Tora thought panicky as she scrabbled after them trying to save her kitten from her doom of her master's arms.

**XoXoX**

Destiny wiggled and squirmed in an attempt to escape her captures arm, but it was no use, this girl's arms were like steel as they clamped tighter around her.

"Haha, I can't believe we got Tora in less than thirty minutes! We must have set a new record!" A dark haired boy grinned and snickered as they jumped the rooftops towards the Hokage tower where their sensei was probably waiting for them.

"Yeah, I bet sensei is going to give us a treat for creating a new record! No one would be able to beat it!" They all snickered and entered the building and began the walk to the Mission room.

_**'Oh shit, they think we're Tora!**__, I know! What are we going to do?!, __**I don't know! Escape?**__, We tried that already that!, __**Well we have to do some- crap we're here!'**_, Mathew drew back into the back of my mind, probably going to watch everything that was going to happen in there.

"Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!" The three genins shouted in unison as they ran into the room and saw their sensei talking to Iruka.

"Back already?" Their sensei said kindly as he turned around, they were so excited they didn't notice his confused face.

"We caught Tora!" The girl grinned as she held 'Tora' up at arm length, her and the other two closing their eyes in pride as she lifted the cat up.

"Um, guys..." The sensei trailed as he traded looks with Iruka. "That's not Tora."

The three blinked their eyes open and looked at the cat in their teammate's hand.

Ebony black fur, dark brown eyes, small sharp claws that looked like they wanted to inflict pain upon them. Yup, this was not Tora.

"Um, oh, uh, um..." They stumbled over their words as they tried to process what they did and didn't do.

"Is that Kurai?" Iruka asked, blinking as his little kitten mewed at him from the arms of the genin girl.

"Kurai?" The girl muttered, her arms shaking as the fact that they hadn't set a record finally settled in. Her teammates gulped as they realized that her temper was about to blow.

Her sensei groaned as he knew what was about to come.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" The girl roared her hands, unnoticeably to everyone, slowly clenching as they held Kurai. "WE SPENT THE WHOLE AFTERNOON LOOKING FOR THE DEMON CAT AND JUST WHEN WE THOUGHT WE FOUND THE STUPID CAT...IT TURNS OUT TO BE SOME HOMELESS..." Her hands clenched tighter. "...UGLY..." They clenched again. Destiny's eyes widened at the sudden pressure around her middle. "...PATHETIC KITTEN!" She screamed as hands clenched around her middle area, causing the girl to gasp and drop her to the floor.

"Kurai!" Iruka jumped over the table and skidded to a halt on his knees as knelt down to pick up his kitten that looked like she was in pain.

"I-I got to go! Sorry, but the answer is no, I don't think your genins are ready for any higher rank missions. Not if one of them can't barely contain their anger when something doesn't goes their way." He glared at the girl and ran out of the room to get Kurai to the vet.

_'Please be okay.'_ Iruka thought desperately as he ran to Keiko's pet shop, never noticing the rusty orange tabby running along with him.

**XoXoX**

Destiny watched as Iruka ran around the place as he set everything he bought in places where they could be easy for her to reach without her having to move.

The second trip to the vet wasn't that bad, but now she had a slightly sprained spine and was told to rest as it healed. So, Iruka had taken to buying stuff that would keep her entertained for the day while he was gone for his classes.

"Okay, everything is easy to reach. If you're in pain drink this water, it has your medication mixed in it. If you're hungry and your bowl is empty, just scratch at this scroll and some will appear above the bowl and will fall in it. If you're in any danger, just meow in this and I will be able to hear everything and will immediately come." He informed me as if I could understand him as he pointed to a baby monitor that had small different colored bulbs on it.

"The green bulb means you're fine, the yellow means you're in slight pain but that could be fixed with some pain medicine, and the red means that you're extreme pain that the medicine couldn't fix. Now, I have to go, so please rest and don't move and be a good kitty. And meow as loud as you can if you're in pain since you won't be able to move...you know what..." He trailed off as he took the modified baby monitor from the top of the dresser and moved it next to Kurai's bed.

"There, now you don't have to move to get to the monitor or strain your throat with trying to meow loud enough for the monitor to hear!" Iruka smiled gently down at Kurai and scratched behind her left ear. "Be good, don't worry Kakashi too much, he'll only be here for a few hours before he has to battle his old students to see if they have learned anything yet." He bent down and laid a kiss on the crown of Kurai's head before getting up and pacing next to the front door as he waited for Kakashi.

Destiny shook her head in fond amusement and felt something swell up inside of her. This was the first time someone took care of her. Not because she was their best friend, or their daughter, but because she was just herself, but in a kitten's body. Iruka was so kind to her, so willing to take care of her and make sure she was safe. He was now becoming one of her favorite characters, and she is saddened at the thought of going back to her world when the time comes, whenever it comes.

"Kakashi! Good, you're here, now..." Destiny blocked out Iruka as he explained to Kakashi everything he explained to her.

Yes, she would miss everything about Iruka when she leaves, but she would suck in all the attention she's getting while her time here lasts.

**XoXoX**

Tora stared through the window and saw her kitten laying in one of those pet beds and narrowed her eyes at what she knew was bandages wrapped around her kitten's middle area. Whoever caused her kitten's injury would pay dearly.

She just had to figure out how to get past that masked human and get in there so she could comfort her kitten.

-End chapter-

**Author's Note:** *grins* This chapter is slightly longer than the others, and I'm proud of myself. I guess you can write down more stuff in 3rd pov than 1st! The whole thing with Tora just came so suddenly, I was actually going to have Destiny spend time with the Konohamaru Ninja Squad, but...this came out good too~!

I hoped you guys like the story so far, and can you guys leave a review? I write this cause I couldn't keep all the fanfic ideas in my head for so long without writing and posting it, but I would love some feedback besides favorites and alerts! Just say anything...besides 'update soon'...I'm an Aries and I don't like taking orders from anyone, not even my mom. So please, not 'update soon', you could put it in the review, just don't have the review only saying 'update soon'.

Until next chapter, cya! *waves*


End file.
